


No interruptions

by TooVirgin2BGay (Andchan)



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andchan/pseuds/TooVirgin2BGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this paralel universe, Drew never came back to the condo in the Fiona Coyne day (if you care, you can pretend he slept at the mall to play all night with the stuff in the stores u_u).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No interruptions

In this paralel universe, Drew never came back to the condo in the Fiona Coyne day (if you care, you can pretend he slept at the mall to play all night with the stuff in the stores u_u).

Imogen- Stop tickle me!

Fiona- or what?

Fiona leans to kiss Imogen, the other girl wraps her arms around Fiona's waist, pulling her closer. Fiona pulled Imogen's legs around her, making the other girl lay on her back. Fiona lays over her pressing their bodies together, lowering the kisses to her jaw... her neck...

Imogen- it's YOUR day, shouldn't I do this things to you?

Fiona- It's my day, i'll do whatever i want... - and removes the girl's hair clips and glasses.

Fiona removes Imogen's suspenders to pull up her shirt and slides her hands under to remove it, Imogem lifts her back a little to make it easyer. Soon, there was nothing between Fiona's hands and Imogen's breasts. Fiona plays with Immy's niples with her fingers... tongue...

Imogen- Is it safe... to do this here... i mean, Drew--

Fiona- how dare you think of Drew right now? - she says kissing Immy and biting her lower lip while scratching her sides.

Fiona reaches Immy's skirt and procedes to remove it along with the girl's pantyhose and shoes.

Fiona- now i'm gonna make you forget everything...

Fiona leans again and kiss her way down across Immy's belly to more sensitive areas. Imogen felt the thrill of Fiona's tongue first touch on her clit. Fiona started to tease Immy with the tip of her toungue, soon she felt Imogen's hand digging into her hair and pressing her head a little. Fiona then hold Imogen's thighs on each side of her head and started to suck her. Immy arched her back and threw her head to one side with an "huh...". Fiona felt Immy's body relax at first, then some tension starts to build up. Immy thurst her hips a little and Fiona sucks harder. Fiona heard the other girl's breath get heavier as she comes and then back to normal. Fiona was just licking her gently now.

Imogen- hm... i'm done, come here - pulls Fiona closer to a kiss and starts to remove her coat and lift up her dress - your turn now - pushes Fiona to the other side of the couch removing her pantyhose and shoes; and then her underwear.

Fiona is now naked, laid on her back, with Imogen coming over her.

Fiona- see? it's a nice space to use...

Imogen- you bet it is - and procede to bite the girl's earlobe.

Fiona slide her arms to Immy's backs to scratch them a little. Immy pulls Fion's legs on each side of her body and lean over her to another kiss. Fions grabs Immy's butt pressing their hips against each other. Imogen slide a hand between them to rub Fiona's clit with their own wetness, and steal her breath with more kissing. Soon Fions is digging her nails into Immy's backs, the other girl breaks the kiss so she can breath as she comes. When Fions is done, she releases Immy from her hug. Imogen lay next to Fions licking her fingers.

Imogen- the couch is nice, but there isn't much room to cuddle...

Fions- *catching her breath* well... then let's go to my bed.

Something falls.

Imogen jumps and grab Fions.

Imogen- what was that?

Fiona- oh no, DREW?

Drew- *from his room* I'm so sorry, i got here a while ago, a didn't saw anything, I swear.

Fions gets up and starts to pick up her clothes.

Imogen- what you gonna do?

Fiona- I'm gonna kill him, be right back.

THE END.


End file.
